Como dar a bunda em cinco passos
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Kanon faz um guia super escrachado e prático de como fazer sexo anal! Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot, linguagem MUITO imprópria!


_**Como dar a bunda em cinco passos**_

Olá, cambada! Aqui quem fala é o Kanon. Pois bem, gente! Teve um dia aí em que o Saga insistiu pra eu me enturmar com o pessoal do Santuário¹. Eu não tava muito a fim não, sabe... mas acabei indo conversar! E qual não foi a minha surpresa ao saber que uns e outros queriam saber como era dar a bunda...

Isso mesmo, "dar a bunda", "escorregar no quiabo", "queimar a rosca", "dar a ré no kibe". Ou ainda o popularíssimo "tomar no cu".

Como sou um baita de um sem-vergonha mesmo, disse pra todo mundo que dar a bunda é uma delícia! Mas que precisava de alguns cuidados. E acabei me comprometendo a dar dicas de como comer ou dar um cu. So que é o seguinte: se eu sair por aí dizendo, vai ter mais gente querendo saber como é. E eu vou ter que repetir o trem todo de novo! Portanto, resolvi escrever um breve texto sobre o assunto! Logo pretendo imprimir e entregar pro pessoal que quer saber como é.

Então, vamos lá?

**Passo 1 - acostume bem o seu cuzinho**

Pois é, rapaz! Ou moça, vai saber se tem mulher lendo isso... falo "rapaz" porque o texto foi escrito especialmente pro pessoal do Santuário, onde o que mais tem é homem!

Voltando à vaca fria, certo? Pois bem, pessoa que me lê! Independente do gênero. Seu tobinha não foi exatamente feito pra foder, sabe? Ele foi feito pra cagar. Mas como o ser humano artificializou quase toda a sua vida, a começar por roupas, escrita e vida mais longa do que quarenta anos, creio que usar um buraquinho que não foi feito pra foder não é tão errado assim.

Só que tem uma coisa... ao contrário da vagina (ou boceta, chamem como quiserem), o cuzinho não se "abre" quando penetrado. Muito menos se lubrifica naturalmente. Pelo contrário, ele se fecha!

Isso mesmo, se fecha! Experimente enfiar um dedinho no seu cu. Isso mesmo, só um dedinho! Ele vai fechar imediatamente!

Por isso, nada de ir botando ou deixando botar a pica assim, de primeira! Vá colocando um dedinho, bem devagarzinho. Se o cuzinho piscar, deixe-o voltar ao normal, aos poucos, ainda com o dedinho lá dentro. Sem mexer, tá?

É, rapaz! Precisa de paciência! Dar o cu é igualzinho rapadura! Doce, mas não é mole não!

Depois que acostumar com o primeiro dedinho, vá para o segundo. Tudo sem pressa, sem afobação. Se você for um ser sem paciência, bata uma punheta (ou toque uma siririca) antes, e só depois parta para a preparação da rosquinha!

Depois, só depois do segundo dedinho ficar de boa, você entra com o terceiro. Caso o terceiro se adapte bem e seja bem recebido pelo cu, aí sim você pode começar a fazer vai-e-vem no tobinha, como já simulando uma transa, pra acostumá-lo á penetração do pênis propriamente dita.

Sempre cuide bem do seu cuzinho! Seja seu, seja do parceiro ou da parceira! Sexo anal sem dedinhos, só se e quando o cu já tiver um costume da porra, assim como o meu tem hoje!

Se você é mulher ou passivo e decidiu dar o seu cuzinho de presente pro parceiro, sempre exija que ele seja tratado igual estrela ou celebridade! Afinal, você não serve só pra dar prazer, mas pra sentir também!

Bom, os dedinhos são uma coisa muito importante! Mas outra coisa que não pode faltar de jeito nenhum na sua fodinha por trás é...

**Passo 2 - lubrificação**

Lembra que eu disse, lá atrás, que ao contrário da vagina, o cuzinho não tem lubrificação natural?

Pois é. Só os dedinhos não bastam. Qualquer foda anal, a seco, vai machucar o seu tobinha. Portanto, é necessário lubrificar!

Primeiro, é óbvio, você deve escolher o lubrificante. Tem gente que usa cuspe. Pois é, tem vezes que um beijo grego bem gostoso já basta! Não sabe o que é beijo grego? Oras, o famoso cunete! É, lingua direto no cuzinho.

No entanto, pra quem está começando talvez seja pouco. Tem gente que usa óleo de amêndoas. Já tem gente que usa lubrificantes especiais, a base de água. Pros que estão começando na maravilhosa arte de dar ou comer uma bunda, eu recomendo os lubrificantes especializados, como o KY.

Eu, em minha vasta experiência de pica no cu, já usei milhares de coisas! Creme de barbear, óleo de banho, cuspe, sorvete, sabonete, chocolate derretido... ate geléia! Mas lembre-se: estou falando de minha vasta experiência! Se você está começando, vá pelo mais seguro: compre um KY na farmácia! E depois que se acostumar, pode incrementar com outras coisas... só cuidado com as substâncias abrasivas! Elas podem queimar suas pregas - de verdade!

Além dos dedinhos e da lubrificação, outro fator fundamental é a...

**Parte 3 - higiene**

Sabe, a maioria das pessoas não gosta de falar nisso. Na verdade, é até meio constrangedor e desagradável. Mas é necessário falar.

Seu cuzinho na verdade é a parte final de seu sistema digestório. Eu sei que você sabe disso, mas não custa repetir: o que tem no final da sua digestão?

Isso mesmo. Merda. Bosta. Cocô. Fezes. Ah, chame como for! E você sabe, não sabe? O reto, que é onde você ou seu parceiro está doido pra enfiar o pau, é um lugar normalmente cheio dessa substância marrom, fétida e nojenta, a qual seu corpo joga fora porque usualmente já não presta pra mais nada.

Não costuma ser excitante misturar merda com sexo. A não ser uns e outros que têm fetiche com essas coisas... mas a grande maioria das pessoas não vai achar legal comer um cu e sair com o pau todo cagado.

Pois é. É um risco que se corre ao comer um cuzinho. Porém, há como isso não acontecer! É bem simples. É só você cagar tudo o que tem de cagar antes de dar a bunda. E de preferência, passar umas horas antes sem comer coisas sólidas. Se a merda não estiver no reto, ou seja, se ela ainda se encontrar no intestino grosso, não tem como haver acidentes.

Tem gente que faz a famigerada "chuca", ou seja, coloca uma mangueirinha no cu e dá uma "lavadinha" lá por dentro. Eu não costumo fazer isso não; verificar se vai cagar em breve já é suficiente.

E, claro, lavar bem por fora, né! Aproveite e tome um banho bem gostosinho, sabonete hidratante bem cheiroso e especial... e o seu parceiro nem vai lembrar que usualmente sai merda dali!

Lavar por fora é essencial antes da trepada. Especialmente se for rolar um cunete! Porra, ninguém merece fazer um beijo grego gostoso e na hora sentir cheiro de bosta! Sabonete é baratinho, água também; lave o cu que não custa muita coisa!

Eu particularmente sempre lavo o meu com extrato de alfazema, enfiando os dedinhos lá pra dentro até, esfregando bem, pro Saguinha sempre sentir o cheiro gostoso de cuzinho recém-lavado! Mas atenção: não lave com muito ardor lá pra dentro, se ainda estiver começando! Eu lavo porque já estou acostumado. Lave bem por fora e já estará de bom tamanho.

Tudo isso já parece ser o bastante... mas ainda não é. Para comer ou dar a bunda também é muito importante ter...

**Passo 4 - paciência**

Ouça o que estou te dizendo: sexo é muito mais mental do que físico. É tão mais mental, que estuprados usualmente não gozam. Tá, eu nunca fui estuprado pra saber, mas imagino que a última coisa na qual uma pessoa violentada vá pensar é em sentir prazer...

Ah, você não acha que sexo seja mais mental do que físico! Pois se você é homem e hétero convicto, tente pedir pro seu vizinho marombado dar uma bela de uma chupada na sua pica! pois é... e a boca dele não tem lá muita diferença da boca da gostosa que você almeja comer.

Pois então! Da mesma forma que homens héteros são desencorajados de sentir prazer com outros homens, o mesmo ocorre com pessoas reprimidas sexualmente.

Peguemos uma mulher que foi criada pra ser "santinha". Pior: peguemos uma mulher que foi criada pra pensar que qualquer modalidade de sexo que não for reprodutivo é pecado. Sentiu o drama que essa mulher vai passar pra perder o cabaço, mesmo que se case virgem?

Aqui mesmo, do ladinho do Santuário, tem um vilarejo chamado Rodório. O negócio lá ainda é meio medieval, entende. As mulheres têm um filho por ano, pois consideram "pecado" transar sem gerar prole. Lá mesmo tem vários casos de mulheres que sóóóóóó conseguem perder a virgindade depois de MESES de casadas! E tudo isso por que? Oras, por causa da repressão sexual que sofreram ao longo de suas vidas!

Aí você que me lê deve estar pensando: ué, o que tudo isso tem que ver com dar a bunda?

Colega, se o sexo "tradicional", vaginal, homem-mulher, papai e mamãe, já é considerado pecado por uns e outros quando não é pra gerar bebês... imegine então o sexo anal!

Até "outro dia", sexo anal era considerado tabu em muitas sociedades ditas "cristãs". Até hoje em muitos lugares é considerado "pecado", mesmo em locais "modernos" e "liberais".

Ainda hoje tem mulher que quer morrer, mas não quer dar o toba. Até hoje muitos homens não aceitam ser penetrados, mesmo que seja pelos dedos de uma mulher! Pensam que isso não é "coisa de macho".

Pois eu, que perdi o cabaço dando o cu, me considero muito mais macho do que a grande maioria de vocês, paspalhos! Eu detonei o Radamanthys sem usar armadura! Eu enganei Poseidon por treze anos! Eu dei meu cu aos quinze anos sem sentir nenhuma dor! Vem pra cima de mim, pra ver se não sai sem os dentes!

Você faz o que deseja com seu cu. Até pode ficar sem dá-lo a vida inteira se quiser. Ele é seu. Você decide o destino dele. O que eu não admito é ser desvalorizado porque dou o meu! Oras! Cada um com sua opção sexual, sem ser discriminado por isso!

Voltando pro assunto de dar o tobinha. Sabe, eu falei tudo isso porque, não raro, mesmo nessa sociedade dita "muderna" (e isso é pra você que me lê de fora do Santuário... porque o Santuário de "muderno" não tem nada!), as pessoas ainda são educadas com algum preconceito. Porque né, veja bem! As mulheres aí ainda tomam anti-concepcional sozinhas! Elas ainda são cobradas pra ser mães! Os homens adoram que elas dêem o cu pra eles - mas têm trava de segurança máxima no deles!

Enfim. De qualquer forma, havendo algum preconceito, é provável que seu parceiro ou parceira ainda tenha alguma resistência em dar o cu... seja por "culpa", por educação repressiva, pelo que for.

O que mais dificulta o ato de dar um cu, pro denominado "passivo" (embora ao dar o cu a pessoa não necessariamente seja passiva... dá pra ser bem "ativo" nessa posição, e eu sou um grande exemplo disso!) é o fato de não se sentir exatamente á vontade com a prática. E um "preconceito" criado na mente não raro leva tempo e um certo esforço para ser desfeito.

Por isso, você homem que vai comer um cuzinho pela primeira vez (a primeira vez, eu digo, do seu parceiro ou parceira), faz favor de ser paciente? Às vezes não vai de primeira. Às vezes, a própria dor que alguns e algumas sentem ao dar o cu, ocorre por algum bloqueio emocional ou mental.

A primeira vez em que eu comi um cu, o meu parceiro (que era o Saguinha, claro) estava relutante. E ele estava assim porque não fora educado a ver as coisas sob esse prisma. Até eu convencê-lo de que não doía se feito direito, que não era ruim nem humilhante... demorou bastante. Umas duas semanas, se não me engano. Mas também, valeu a pena! Hoje ele dá o toba que é uma beleza! Mas isso porque eu fui devagarzinho, não pressionei... aí quando a pessoa resolve dar o toba, sem se sentir pressionada ou cobrada, ela faz com muito mais gosto.

Por isso, sem pressa! Sem afobação! Façam devagarzinho e sempre, e tudo sai bem feito!

Bom, com tudo isso o guia já poderia estar completo. Mas vou acrescentar um último passo, um "toque" meu mesmo. Para mim, junto com tudo isso que falei, uma coisa muito importante na hora de dar o toba é...

**Passo 5 - amor e carinho**

Chegamos à última parte do meu guia especial de como dar a bunda. Para alguns (ou muitos), essa parte pode muito bem ser obsoleta. Para mim, ela é essencial. Enfim, você e seu parceiro que decidam!

Mas então. Quando se come um cu por "esporte", ou ainda por distração, muita coisa pode ser deixada de lado. Se uma pessoa está comendo o seu cu e essa pessoa meio que "se lixa" pra você, ou é meio indiferente, pra que ela vai te comer direito? Pra que ela vai se preocupar com algo além do próprio prazer? Por que ela vai querer te preparar com paciência, com vários dedinhos, com horas e às vezes dias de espera, pra não te fazer doer?

Pra que diabos ela vai querer te masturbar no meio da fodinha, se ela pouco se lixa pra você? Pra que ela vai fazer aquele cunete gostoso, que te faz ver estrelas de tanto tesão?

Não tem muito motivo para um cara que não te ama te comer de um jeito especial! Ou tem? Sabe, quando você come um cu, é fácil. E eu digo isso por ser homem e ter pica.

Sabe, a pica é um negócio super fácil de lidar. Qualquer estímulo, já fica dura e pronta. Depois, é só meter, tirar e pôr até gozar. Mas quem dá o cu sabe que NÃO é só enfiar pra sentir prazer. É necessário cuidado, masturbaçao gostosinha, lubrificação. Todo esse aparato de que a pica simplesmente não precisa. A pica é meio "auto-suficiente". O cu não!

Então, pra mim, a diferença entre a foda sem carinho e a foda com carinho é gritante. No primeiro caso, a pessoa que come só vai querer saber do próprio prazer... e fim. Vai até achar chato ter de fazer "tudo aquilo" que usualmente se faz pra preparar um cuzinho.

Já se a pessoa se importa com você, ela vai fazer tudo isso com muito gosto. Ela vai te fazer gozar, e vai ficar feliz só por ter te feito feliz. Ela vai ficar surpresa e contente por saber que não doeu. E quando gozar no seu cuzinho, vai sentir que o maior lucro não foi só em comer o seu cu e gozar dentro dele. Não; vai sentir que foi bom porque vocês fizeram isso juntos.

Em suma, sem amor a pessoa usa você pra chegar no gozo. Com amor, a pessoa usa o gozo pra chegar em você. Entendeu?

Não entendeu? Se mata então, seu analfabeto emocional! Vai comer uma boneca inflável que tu ganha mais!

Enfim! Chegamos ao final de meu guia de como comer ou dar cu. Ninguém é obrigado a seguir as dicas aqui colocadas... mas olha, o que tem aqui é a compilação de vinte anos de experiência em dar e comer bunda. E aí, você prefere dar e comer cu por vinte anos pra saber como é, ou gastar apenas alguns minutos em ler esse texto?

Cê que sabe, né! De qualquer forma, dê e seja feliz! Ou não dê... ah, você decide, tá bem?

Um grande abraço e boas fodas!

Gemini no Kanon

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Revelação"_

_Rssss, Kanon soltou o verbo mais uma vez!_

_PS: todos os "lubrificantes não-usuais" que o Kanin citou já apareceram em fics minhas! Rsss! _

_PPS: Nessa fic, Kanon tem 35 anos e começou a "dar o toba" aos 15. Portanto, 20 anos de experiência... rsss!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
